


Extrañar

by Kikinu



Category: Digimon Tamers
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-16
Updated: 2012-06-16
Packaged: 2017-11-07 22:00:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aún la extraña.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extrañar

Rika ve a su pequeña hija Kara jugar con Ryo, con quien se ha casado, a las cartas digimon. En el momento en que Kara saca la tarjeta de Reenamon, Rika siente como se le encoge algo dentro del pecho.

Han pasado los meses, los años, _la vida_ , pero aún hoy y a pesar de todo, sigue extrañando horrores a su compañera digimon. Es gracioso, al principio sólo era una herramienta para ella, pero luego llegó a convertirse en su mejor amiga, la primera verdadera.

Lo único que espera Rika es que, esté donde esté, su querida Reenamon sea feliz.


End file.
